Sunburn
by MewOrenji
Summary: It's a beach day! Woo hoo! Someone's gonna get a sunburn! :D


Sunburn

Today, Ash, Brock, Max, and myself are going to the beach. I was very excited to get out my bathing suit from the bottom of my bag. My mom told me I probably wouldn't need it, but somehow I knew I

would. I woke up this morning about 9 a.m., a little before everyone else. I came out of my tent and looked around. When I confirmed no one else was around, I took off my pajamas and put my bathing

suit on. I then proceeded to put on my clothes for the day over top of it. I made sure my suit wasn't visible so I could surprise the boys. I heard rustling from the tent closest to me and saw Brock emerge

from his tent. I brushed my hair and saw Max chasing after him. I felt bad for Brock because he had to share a tent with my brother. I smiled to myself and tied my bandana on my head. Once I was

pleased with my appearance, I laced up my shoes and walked out of my tent. The sun shown down on us and I squinted slightly. Brock had already began to cook up a delicious-smelling breakfast. I went

down to the little stream and sat on a rock. The small stream had tiny waterfalls in it. It was so beautiful. I smiled to myself as I watched it flow towards the south. I heard Brock's voice in the distance.

"Good morning Ash. You're the last one up. As usual." He said as he set up the picnic blanket and hot plates for the skillet to sit on.

"Good morning guys...*yawns*" Said Ash as he stumbled over to the blanket and sat down. Pikachu rubbed his eyes and plopped down beside of him. I smiled and sat on Ash's opposite side. Brock came

over with the food.

"Dig in guys!" He said as he brought all of his Pokemon. I followed his action, as did Ash. Brock set down a big bowl of Pokemon food. All of our Pokemon dug in. Max finally joined us and we began to eat.

We started to talk about what we were going to be doing that day.

"I can't wait to go to the beach!" Max exclaimed. Ash was the next to speak up.

"Yeah me either! Pikachu and I will be able to train there! Isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash asked Pikachu

"Pika Pika!" Agreed Pikachu. Brock chuckled at this remark.

"Ash, we're going to the beach to have a good time. Not to train. You always train. Take a break." He said as he sipped at his tea. I smiled.

"Yeah Ash. Take a break. Relax sometime." I said smiling at him. His face flushed pink and quickly turned back to normal.

"W-Whatever guys. Fine I'll relax. But only for a little while." He said in defeat. I smiled.

"You'll have fun. I promise you'll enjoy relaxing." I said as I stood up after finishing my meal. I thanked Brock and went back to the stream. I was only there for a few minutes until Brock told me we were

going to be leaving. Ash and Brock had put my tent up. Such gentlemen. I grabbed my back and checked to make sure I had everything I needed to have a great day at the beach. Ash went into the

woods and came back out in his swim trunks. I felt my face getting a little warm because his trunks were kind of tight around him. I rolled my eyes and got my flip flops out of my bag and took my sneakers

and socks off. We started down the road to the beach. It was a short and quiet walk there. Well, except for the boys talking quite loudly to each other. I stayed behind then a little so they wouldn't try to

talk to me so much. I just wanted a nice and relaxing day at the beach that was relatively quiet. When we got there, I set up my spot close to the water, but far enough away so the high tide wouldn't

take all of my stuff. I put up an umbrella to keep the sun out of my face and began taking my clothes off. Ash looked over and started freaking out.

"May! What are you doing? Go into a beach house and take your clothes off!" He said as he began to get flustered. I took my top off to revel my bikini top. He ogled at me for a second until he realized

that I had my bikini on.

"Ash, I would definitely not take off my clothes out in the open!" I said as I folded up my clothes and got out the sunblock.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he came closer to me.

"I'm putting on sunblock and laying out in the sun. This is how I relax." I said as I started to rub the sunblock on my arms and legs. He watched me carefully.

"Oh. You relax like that?" He asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah. Would you mind rubbing it on my back?" I asked, handing him the bottle of sunblock.

"Uh, sure." He said as he slightly hesitated before putting some on his hand and rubbing it all over my back. I shivered.

"The sunblock is cold. Anyway, make sure you get my neck." I said as he snaked his way up my back and started massaging the sunblock into my neck. I suppressed a moan as he slowly rubbed it back

and forth. Whenever he finished, I thanked him.

"Alright. There you go May." He said as he handed me the bottle.

"Thank you. Would you like some sunblock? Or are you going to go swoon women with Brock? Or go play on the water with Max?" I said laughing a little. He put some consideration into it.

"Yeah, I'll stay here. Could you put sunblock on me?" He asked as he looked at me.

"No problem." I said as I spread the sunblock on him and rubbed it in, ensuring that I was making sure he was well protected. He smiled at me.

"Thanks. I hope tho is relaxing for me." He said as he laid back on the blanket with me and closed his eyes. Pikachu strolled up and figured out how to rub sunblock on himself. I smiled as he made sure he

was covered with sunblock. He ran out into the water with Max. I pondered Pikachu's reasoning. I shrugged and closed my eyes. It was nice laying here with Ash. I opened my eyes when I heard Ash start

to snore. I glanced over at him and laughed quietly. I'm not sure what impulsed me to do what I never thought I could do. I kissed Ash softly on the lips and snuggled into him. I closed my eyes. I didn't

see him open his eyes, so I was surprised when he kissed me back.

"Ash..." I said quietly. He smiled and shushed me.

"It's ok. I didn't know if I ever could gather up the guts to kiss you. I'm glad you kissed me." He said as he kissed me again. I smiled. He flinched and touch his leg. "

What's wrong?" I asked. "I-I think I got a sunburn..."

* * *

:D See? I told you someone was gonna get a sunburn! Lol.


End file.
